


Выдох, вдох

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Meditation, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Сила - в каждой крупице материи, в каждом вдохе, в каждом глотке воздуха.Каждое мгновение, Сила - внутри и вокруг.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 4





	Выдох, вдох

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Дарт Вейдер](http://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p212923802.htm)  
> День 4, ключ: Сторона
> 
> Посвящается Муравьиному льву, которая хотела медитирующего Вейдера. И которая когда-то разбирала его медитацию.  
> Без тебя этой истории бы не было!

Выдох, вдох.  
Тёмная белизна. Или белая темнота? Не суть.  
Форма.  
Выдох, вдох.  
Пространство — вовне, внутри? — заполнено тишиной и уютным холодом космоса. Он не смотрит, но ощущает его до последней пылинки, несущейся навстречу пылающей звезде.  
Выдох, вдох.  
Люди за его спиной светятся, суетятся, переговариваются. Пренебречь.  
Капитан рядом полыхает гордостью, усталостью и опаской. Знакомое сочетание.  
Стальная громада вокруг него дышит и плавно течёт вперёд.  
Выдох, вдох.  
Где-то далеко, на грани ощущений, с радостным криком рождается сверхновая, ласково-острый всплеск. Где-то ближе — ворочается пушисто-сонный комок чёрной дыры.  
Где-то совсем рядом расцвечивает пространство запахом молока отмеченный Силой новорожденный.  
Выдох, вдох.  
Сила вьется вокруг, убаюкивает, успокаивает, наполняет собою. Неуловимая, своенравная, цельная.  
Родная.  
Выдох, вдох.  
Мир разрывает ожиданием и настороженностью.  
Мир предупреждает.  
— Милорд, вызов от Императора.  
Выдох, вдох.  
— Перевести в мои покои.  
Он открывает глаза и разворачивается.  
Он знает, что со стороны выглядит, как статуя, когда стоит на мостике. Но это лучшее место.  
Место, где он — дома.  
Выдох, вдох.


End file.
